Girl meets Cory's night out
by nickdisney
Summary: All Cory Matthews wants to do is spend time with his daughter. Riley is faced with the decision of hanging out with her friends or going with her father. What will Riley choose? What could go wrong? Please Review! Request from LoveShipper! One-shot


**Hey :) My crappy authors note! Run for your lives! This was a request from my friend LoveShipper! Shout out to her. If you like reading amazing and cute one-shots feel free to go to her account. Please enjoy this GMW one-shot between a father and his daughter. If I owned Girl Meets World I would bring Feeny back ;)**

Cory Matthews was sitting on the coach when it happened. The idea hit him like a bullet. Cory had been longing to spend time with his twelve-year-old daughter. She was growing up so fast. He feels like one day she was just a five-year-old little girl that was scared of riding the Coney Island roller coaster; and now she's into boys. Cory doesn't want their father-daughter story to end so quickly. But Cory had a plan. His saw his beautiful wife, Topanga come home from work. He ran to her side- giving her a hug and a peek on the cheek.

"Hi honey, you seem happy." She suspected. Pulling away, he answered.

"I am!" He cheered, throwing his hands in the air.

"Did you buy more mash potato's?" Topanga teased. She knew how much her Cory liked mashed potato's.

"Even better." He cheered.

"Okay spill it."

"I'm taking our daughter on a date!" He exclaimed, literally yelling in her face. Topanga gave a strange look at her husband. A look saying, you-are-crazy.

"Cory, maybe you should go lay down." Topanga grabbed his shoulders.

"No no. What I'm saying is... I never get to spend quality time with Riley anymore. She's always saying she growing up and choosing her friends over me. So I'm going to spend time with Riley." Cory explained. Topanga sat down on the coach.

"Do you really think Riley is going to go on a 'father-daughter date' with you?" She quoted.

"Of coarse!" He shouted. Topanga wasn't sure if his plan would work. She didn't even think Cory himself knew it wasn't going to work. Riley didn't hang out with Cory as much as she used to. Considering Cory was her teacher, Topanga could understand that. But it was something about a father and his daughter Topanga could never understand. Cory was very close to Riley and wanted it to stay that way. He couldn't accept the fact she was growing up.

"Honey I don't know if Riley is going to agree with that." Topanga finally let out.

"Well I can try." Cory said walking out the room. Topaga rolled her eyes. She honestly thought it was no use. Riley had her friends rapped around her fingers. Of coarse Topanga didn't want Riley to grow up so quickly. She was the only daughter Topanga had. She couldn't do girly stuff with Auggie. But she was still glad to have him around.

...

Riley walked down the halls of John Adams Middle School with her friends close by her side. Something she did often, more like everyday. She was very close to her friends, and didn't want to ever hurt them in any way. Her dad had a hard time realizing that she didn't always want to spend time with him and would rather be with her friends. But that didn't mean she hated him.

Often she often felt pity for him.

"Hey Riley do you want to see a movie with us?" Lucas asked. Riley blushed. Lucas wanted _her _to come to the movies. _It's not a date if Maya and Farkle are coming. _She reminded herself. But she didn't want a date. She didn't want to date yet. She knew Farkle wanted to date. He was all over her and Maya. Sure Farkle was adorable, but Riley could never see her or Maya dating him.

"Sure." Riley smiled, snapping back into reality. "When?"

"We'll go on Friday." Maya decided. Riley nodded. She didn't think she would have anything planed. At least that's what Riley thought. She didn't know about her and Cory's "date" yet. But boy, was she in for a surprise.

Walking into class, Riley as usual saw her father sitting at his desk, grading papers. She was used to it by now, but still...

Riley sat down in her normal seat, ready to learn what Cory would teach her today.

The class went by slow for Riley. Her father was in the middle of discussing one of the most important thing in History- The Declaration of Independence. It seemed hard for Riley to understand. Why didn't the British just get along with the colonists and everything would be fine? That's how she saw it. Her mind began to wonder. Like it was drifting away from the class, to another world.

The bell rung, cutting in her thoughts. She got her stuff together, prepared to go to her next class.

"Riley, can you stay for a moment?" Mr. Matthews asked before she could even walk out the door. Riley rolled her eyes. _What does he want know? _She thought to herself. But she did as ordered. Riley turned around, facing him. He gave her a smile, honestly freaking her out.

"How would you like to go on a date with me?" Riley looked around, confused.

"Um... dad... I'm not mom." Riley reminded him.

"No! I never get to spend time with you anymore. So I figure if I go on a father- daughter 'date.' How does this Friday sound?" He asked excitedly. Riley widened her eyes. This was the same night she was going to the movies with her friends. How was _that _going to work?

"U-uh..." she swallowed the lump in her throat. "s-sure." she fake smiled. Cory put his hands in the air, showing his victory.

"In your face Topanga!" He shouted.

"Okay..."

"You would have to be there." He explained quickly.

...

Riley sat at the dinner table, taping her fork. The guilt was starting to creep up on her. The tapping only got louder.

"Riley?" Topanga asked worried for her daughter. "Is there something wrong?" Riley didn't meet her mothers gaze. She continued to stare at her spaghetti and meatballs.

"Nothing." She tried. But she knew she couldn't get passed her mother, with anything. Just by the look on her mothers face said it all. Cory wasn't here right _now. _Nor was Auggie. They were at a soccer game for there 'guys' night or whatever. Maybe Topanga could help her with her situation! Riley hit herself in the head for not realizing the obvious solution.

"Well?" Topanga said more firmly. Riley this time was willing to answer. Taking a deep breath, she began.

"Well, earlier today," she started, taking herself back to the memory. "Lucas wanted to go to the movies. But before you ask, it's not a date. We're going with Maya and Farkle." Topanga let out a sigh of relieve. "But, dad wants me to hang out with _him _on Friday night. So what do I do?" She asked desperately.

"Um..." she tried to think of just the right advice for her situation. "these kind of things are hard to decide." Riley already knew that much. This _was _a hard decision. "Sometimes in life we're going to have to make tough decisions. And sometimes it's right," she paused. "and sometimes it's wrong."

"Mom how is that going to help _me_? She spoke what she thought.

"Riley, I can't really help you this time. This decision is for _you _to decide." Topaga pointed out, pointing at her with her fort. Riley understood her point.

"I'm going to my room." She announced. Topanga raised her eyebrow.

"Are you forgetting something?"

"Oh yeah... thank you for dinner." Topanga shook her head.

"Dishes." She ordered. Riley sighed as as she made her way to the sink.

The dishes didn't take long. There was only a few dishes in there. As she did them she thought about her hard decision. Going to the movies with her friends was something she did often. Spending time with her father? Not so much. She pondered on it for a while, almost forgetting to wash any of the dishes. Snapping back into reality, she finally figured out her decision- she was going to spent time with her father.

Riley went to her mothers room to tell her what her decision was. Topanga was on her work computer, typing very quickly.

"Mom." She said as she stepped in front of her.

"Yeees?" Topanga said, not looking up from the computer. With this she added a grim, more like evil smile.

"I've made my decision." Riley announced. Topanga looked up, wide-eyed. Her mother gave a nod of encouragement. Riley closed her eyes and sighed. As she opened them, she answered. "I'm spending time with dad." She let out. Topanga clapped her hands together.

"I knew you would make the right decision." She smiled. Riley smiled, but it seemed a little forced. She loved going to the movies with her friends on a Friday night was relaxing. But spending time with Cory was important.

...

Friday. The day Cory had been waiting for. The last time he spent _real _time with his daughter was... well a long time. The only thing he thought of was the last time they rode the Coney Island roller coaster. That was about two years ago. But he had two kids now. He had to find a way to make a way to spend time with both of them. It was actually easy for him. On Wednesday, he took Auggie to a Phillies game.

That brought the memories back to Cory. When he was about eleven, his father would let him stay up late so he could watch the game. But that plan backfired when they were both basted by his mother. **A/N- Shout out to who ever saw that episode. One of my favs from season 1 by the way :) Sorry, back to the story. **He chucked at the memory. He sure was a big Phillies fan back then. That must have been were Auggie got that. He seemed to really enjoy the game.

Cory entered Riley's room.

"Are you ready kiddo?" He asked, almost braking down her door in excitement. Cory saw Riley were she normally was in her room. With Maya (no surprise).

"Yeah just one second." She called from the other side of the room. Cory nodded as he walked out.

"And, that's why I can't come tonight." Riley finished. Maya gave her a look that she couldn't quite figure out. Was it sad? Disappointed? She thought that Maya would tease her about wanting to rather spend time with her father. She thought she would say something like, "Why would you want to spend time with him?"

"That's okay pumpkin, I understand. I'll tell Lucas and Farkle." Maya said.

"Really?" Riley stared in disbelief at her friend. "Thanks Maya!" Riley gave her friend a quick hug. Maya gave her a 'no problem' look with a smile. Maya left Riley alone in her room. She was pretty much ready. Although she thought Maya was disappointed, she also thought she understood.

"I'm ready!" She called.

The car ride was a bit awkward. Riley slumped in her seat to where she couldn't see the widow.

"So," Cory tried to excitedly start conversation. "we're hanging out together! This is going to be fun!" He squealed. Riley didn't answer. She began to wonder where they were actually _going. _

"Daddy?" She finally spoke up. Cory gave her a nod to keep going, focusing as much on the rode as he could; but still wanted to know what his daughter was saying. "Were are we going?"

"It's a surprise." He said.

"Can you at least give me a hint?" Riley begged. He shook his curly head. Riley rolled her eyes at her fathers stubbornness. She sighed as she leaned her head down. Cory shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He looked like he was going to say something but let it go. Cory tried to pinpoint where he went wrong by answering her question.

Cory felt his stomach twist into a knot when he felt the car slow down. Riley sat back up, looking around nervously.

"Dad? Why did we-" her voice cut off, realizing what just happened. "ohhh!" She sighed awkwardly. It wasn't her fault she was awkward, what could she do about it? She was born that way and will die that way.

"Don't panic." Cory tried to calm her (really more to himself then Riley). Cory started to scream a little, showing fear. If she didn't know he was so scared, she probably would have laughed at his girlish scream. Riley put her arms on his shoulder.

"Its gonna be okay." Riley soothed, knowing her father was more scared then she was. She began to ponder on what her friends were up to. They were probably having much more fun than her right now. Half wishing she was with her friends, Cory looked like he was going to cry any second. But he didn't move.

"Honey I'm sorry I got you in this mess. I just wanted to spend time with you." His voice was hoarse. Riley frowned.

"Dad if you wanted to spent time with me you could have just said you wanted to instead of a 'father-daughter date' with me." The quote reminded Cory of he and Topanga's conversation the other day. As always, his wife was right. All Cory really wanted to do was spend time with her. And this was what he gets? A broken down car. He knew that Riley was right. All he had to do was ask.

"How did you get so smart?" He asked quietly, smiling.

"I've have the best teacher." She smiled.

"Feeny?" He asked excitedly. Half joking, half serious. Riley laughed slightly. Her father had told her about Mr. Feeny. Apparently Mr. Feeny was Cory's techer for well pretty much his whole life. He told her he could come to that man for anything, and everything. Riley often wondered what it would be like to actually met 'one of the smarted men alive'. At least that's what Cory called him.

"No," she chuckled. "you." She pointed at him. He pointed at himself confusingly.

"Me?"

"Yeah." She admitted.

"_You _think _I'm _good teacher?"

"Why are you so surprised? You know the four of us listen to you, right?" She meant what she said. They _did _listen to him. Even Maya. Riley felt a bit shocked and maybe even a little hurt Cory thought she and her friends didn't listen to her.

"Of coarse. Its just I didn't think you liked me anymore."

"Why would you think that. I still love you. Even if I'm growing up." Riley reassured him.

"I love you too Riley. Was that too hard?"

"No..." she looked around awkwardly. "But you are a great teacher. Don't forget that." She reminded him.

"Thanks. Now let's call someone." Cory grabbed his phone out of his pocket. He dialed the home phone, hoping someone was home. After a few rings it answered.

"Hello? You've reached the Matthews family. How may I help you?" A familiar voice cutely, politely asked. It was Auggie.

"Auggie!" Cory's voice was full of relieve. "My car broke down. Can you get mommy?" He asked gently.

"Mommy!" He called.

"I'm right here! What's wrong? Are you hurt?" She asked worried looking for any injured marks on his arms and legs.

"No, listen. Daddy and Riley are in trouble!" He shouted. Topanga rolled her eyes.

"Of coarse they are." She chuckled sightly as she grabbed the phone.

"Topanga! I need you to come and get us." He told her where they were. Cory can almost see her biting her lip trying not to laugh.

"Oh Cory. Always in trouble." She teased.

"Topanga..." he whined.

"Okay okay I'm just kidding. I'll be right there." She assured him, grabbing her keys. "I have another kid." She reminded herself (again). "Auggie! Come on we're going for a ride!" That wasn't the first time she's done that...

Once Topanga and Auggie got there, Cory and Riley looked miserable.

"Mom!" Riley called, sitting up in her seat.

It took awhile, but Topanga managed to call a tow-truck company. The men took them to the nearest gas station. Riley and Cory could easily fit in Topanga's van. Riley took a seat next to Auggie and Cory sat next to Topanga.

"Thanks for saving us honey." Cory smiled. Topanga gave a look that said 'no problem.'

"Where you _really _going to take me?" Riley asked. Cory hesitated.

"I _was _going to take you to a new restaurant that opened up," he explained. "It just reminded me of something." He muttered.

"What did it remind you of?" Auggie asked, finally speaking up.

"It reminded me of a restaurant I went to a long time ago." Auggie nor Riley said anything else the rest of the way to the gas station. Riley closed her eyes. She could almost imagine her friends at the movies; having the time of their lives. But this time, Riley didn't mind. She was were she was and should have always been- with her family.

**Wow! That was a lot. This took me a while because I have school and everything. Middle school is much harder than elementary. Ugh and High school won't be any easier. How's your school year going? **

**Does anyone know when Girl Meets Brother is coming out? Plllleeeeaaassseee let me know!**

**Sorry I'm rambling. One more question I promise. Did anyone who watched BMW remember that episode I briefly talked about through Cory's memory? LOVE THAT EPISODE. **

**PLEASE REVIEW ;D Love you all.**


End file.
